heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdandi Silent-Third
is a Faith Organization Elite, and one of the three pilots of the Object Norn.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 6 Etymology (the name possibly means "happening" or "present" in Old Norse, commonly Anglicized as Verdandi) is a Norn in Norse mythology. Along with Urd and Skuld, Verdandi makes up a trinity of Norns that are described as deciding the fates of people and gods. Of the three Norns, Verdandi is in charge of the present. A Silent Third is a cocktail comprised of scotch whisky, lemon juice and triple sec. Appearance Verdandi is a girl with spiky blonde hair crudely tied back into twintails, wearing a green skintight Elite suit that covers her entire body. Personality Verdandi has a somewhat rough and belligerent personality. Background Verdandi's background is largely unknown, other than that she is one of three sisters, who all underwent Elite training as part of the Norn Program and came to be the Norn's Elites, with Verdandi and Urd being part of several iterations of the program. Chronology The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Verdandi participated in Quenser's interrogation together with Urd, still embarrassed from the earlier incident. During the interrogation, they revealed Skuld's true nature as a serial killer to Quenser.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 5 Part 2 When a rescue team from the 37th threw their base zone into confusion, Verdandi apparently left with the medical team due to feeling dizzy and nauseous.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 6 Part 5 As Skuld was about to kill Quenser, Verdandi knocked her out with a spark shot before leaving Quenser holding a grenade, saying she would overlook him this once but warning him that they couldn't defeat the Norn.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 6 Part 6 After Skuld was recaptured and returned to the base, Verdandi thoroughly beat her up.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 6 Part 8 During the battle with the Baby Magnum the following day, Urd and Verdandi piloted the Norn together with Skuld, but the two suddenly found themselves being ejected from the Object, realizing to their horror that Skuld had made use of the infected Dvergr to seize control of the Norn from them.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 7 Part 8 After Urd and Verdandi were ejected, Skuld turned her anti-air lasers towards them,Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 7 Part 9 however Quenser managed to temporarily stop the Norn's movement and give the Baby Magnum an opening to shoot it.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 8 Part 1 As the Norn was destroyed, a descending Urd and Verdandi were caught by the shockwave and thrown into the river. After Skuld was captured, Urd, Verdandi and Eric saw her to say goodbye as she was drugged into a vegetative state. Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Verdandi has been modified and trained to pilot an Object, in her case, the Norn. When piloting the Norn, she prefers close-range attacks, trying to finish her target as quickly as possible, in one shot if possible, to reduce overall damage. She primarily uses the laser container container weapon as a pure laser cannon, firing the ultra-high power optical weapon without a container shell.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 4 Part 3Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 4 Part 7 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Faith Organization Category:Object Pilots